BC's New Begining
by Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess
Summary: Kaoru is finally married to the man of her dreams and is also pregnant...with new dangers ahead can Butch protect his new family or lose it all? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(Kaoru's POV)

It was 8:00am when i finally awoke from my deep slumber, but only to find my husband up and about getting ready for work. Butch worked as a waiter and chef at a nearby restaurant, not to far from where we lived.

"So you're finally awake huh?" I heard him say as he entered our room holding a small tray with my breafast on it, eggs, bacon and a cup of hot coco.

"Yea...but you didn't have to make breakfast for me,I can do it myself." I told him sternly while taking the tray, "I'm pregnant not disabled!"

"Well i ain't taking any chances again." he said after kissing my cheek, then he left for work.

(End of POV)

After eating her breakfast Kaoru took a shower got dressed and decided to do a little housework even though Butch had told her not to. Ever since she got pregnant Butch was really over protective of her, well he almost lost both her and the baby once so she really didn't mind. Momoko...OH MOMOKO WAS WORSE! She would lecture Kaoru about how important it was to be careful (knowing her it could take hours) and that even the most simple bump from someone could harm her baby.

There came a knock on the door and Kaoru opened the door, as she did a tear ran down her cheek.

"D..Dai?!" Realizing it was her older brother whom she hadn't seen in years she embraced him in a hug while crying.

"Kaoru-chan...come on no crying i hate it when you cry." he said as she let him go.

"I'm sorry i really missed you" she told him, then she looked up and noticed he was staring at her now very noticeable baby bump.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"What...never seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Yea...Butch really banged up didn't he." he said teasingly.

" DAI..DON"T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!" she shouted smacking him hard on his arm.

"Owww...gomen gomen...calm your hormones sheesh!" he rubbed his sore arm "Ne how far long are you?" he asked.

"Four months"

"Cool cool...anyway i gotta go seya." He said running through the door.

~Time Skip~

Kaoru had received a call from Butch saying he would be home soon, so she decided to make dinner in the was cooking a big pot of Ramen which was craving for quite sometime now. As started to share the food, Butch came inside and came straight into the kitchen.

"Ramen again!?" he whined "That the tenth time this month!"

"WELL IF YOU DO LIKE IT WHY DON'T YOU MAKE OWN FOOD!" She snapped at him then she sank to the ground crying. Man Butch felt bad even though he knew her reaction was cause by her pregnancy which came with mood swings. He kneeled before her with a ' i'm sorry i was wrong face.'

"Sweetheart...i'm so sorry i didn't mean it." he said as he hugged her, "I will eat all the ramen...okay?" he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." she said as Butch helped her up and they sat at the table eating. Butch then realized that Kaoru was eating out a bowl twice the size of his.

"Oi...how come I get such a small portion" he said pouting.

"Are you pregnant?...yeah didn't think so" she said as she gulped down her food, Butch blinked in disbelief and ate silently.

"Anyways I got a raise...boss says its to help with our expenses and he gave me $2000 or the baby." he broke the silence. All of a sudden Kaoru broke down in tears, poor Butch didn't know whether she was happy or sad. "You okay babe?"

"Yea...just really happy, your boss is so nice!" she said through her tears.

"Good...we can finally start on the baby's room now!" he said finishing his ramen. The baby's room was right across the hall from theirs so it would be easy to go back and forth, also the room was painted a soft light green with yellow stars, it was painted before Kaoru's second trimester so the scent didn't bother her. The room had to be furnished.

After eating and cleaning up, Butch took a shower and when he entered the room he found his wife talking to the baby,which he found both creepy and adorable. They both fell asleep instantly, tomorrow would be a long day for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Are you finished trying it on?" an impatient Momoko asked. She decided to take Kaoru out shopping for maternity clothes,but for someone who was only four months a long she looked about six. The redhead had a feeling that she was gonna have twins but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Momo-chan it fits." Kaoru said to her took off the the dress and put her clothes back on.

"Good now lets go I got a date with Brick in a hour!" She dragged her out the store after paying for the dress. Miyako told Kaoru to meet her at the cafe that she worked at for lunch.

(At the Cafe)

Kaoru sat at a table in the far corner of the cafe, she watched as Miyako took orders from various customer. As her eyes roamead around the cafe she saw none other than Brute, a member of the Power Punk Girls Z,she even though she had try to kill both Kaoru and her baby,they secretly became friends. "Hi Kaoru-san, is there anything i can get you?"asked a familiar voice. She looked up only to meet the innocent gaze of a now smiling brute.

"Umm, can I get a cup of hot coco please?"

"Sure thing!" and with that she disappeared behind a door. She texted Butch letting him know where she was, she felt tired so she rested her head on the table. Brute approached her with her order. "Ne Kaoru-san...daijobu?"

"Yea i'm finejust tired and all...thanks for the coco."

"No problem Kaoru- san."

Miyako came with a job application for Kaoru, when she was finished she went to the manager who gladly gave her the job.

She left the cafe mand was heading home, also it had begun to get dark and as she walk through a dark lonely alley, she was struck in the head then fell unconscious into the arms of her captor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kaoru awokre she found herself chained to a bed, she struggled continuously trying to get loose. She caught sight of a clock abnd realized that it was almost mid-night, she looked around at her new surrounding which look some what familiar. She noticed a black shirt with a star on it...then it hit her '**I gave that shirt to Ace when we were dating...then this is his room...SHIT!' **she stared to panic remembering how Ace went crazy after she got married.

(Butch's POV)

It was almost mid-night and still Kaoru hasn't come home yet. I paced up and downour room worried as to where she could be. I sighed and sat on the baed and called her for the 59th time and got no response...so i decided to call her 'sisters' and my brothers about the situation and it didn't take long before a angry red head charged at me.

"YOU CAN'T WHAT?!" shouted an angry Momoko.

"Oi it's not my fault...she was with Miyako earlier wasn't she..now she's not here." I defended myself.

" Well she's pregnant so she couldn't waddle that far right?" Brick told us.

"Waddle...really Brick?" I sighed.

" Mabye she was kiddnaped!" said the blues in unison.

I thought about it and it makes sense "But who would kiddnap her?" I thought aloud. **'What if it was that green bastard Ace!' **I thought. I started to growl unconsciously.

"It's Ace isn't it Butch" I heard Boomer say.

"Yep." I growled leaving the house with my friends.

(End of Butch's POV)

(Kaoru's POV)

As I tried to escape I heard footsteps coming towards me.

" Ah ah ah...no escaping me now sweetheart...if you scream i'll rape you" He told me with a insane smile on his face.

"What do you want Ace?!" I tried to sound brave.

"You and my child"

"It's Butch's child not yours and i'm sure he's on his way to save me"

He slapped me and punched me repeatedly and I couldn't help but cry. I was scared and I felt so helpless.

"Well if I can't have you no one will!" He raise a knife and was about to stab me when there was a loud crash, sending Ace to the next room.

That Crash meant one thing...butch was here and he wasn't happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Blues had taken Kaoru to the hospital to treats her wounds but mostly to make sure the baby was safe.

(At Ace's House- Butch's POV)

I was seriously PISSED! That...that BASTARD HAD THE NERVE TO KILL MY WIFE! I punched him repeatedly 'til his face was all bruised and bloody. I picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Thinking of killing my wife huh?"

"N..no I was just kidding man."

"Oh yea i thought you were gonna do...THIS!" and with that I stabbed him through his heart and dropped his dead bloody body to the ground. I think Iwent over board 'cause Brick was shaking like crazy in the corner.

"You ok bro?"

"Y...yea."

We both left and flew to the hoptital to check on Kaoru.

(End of POV)

(At the Hospital/ Miyako's POV)

"Boomer I scared...i mean what if she loses the baby again?" I asked my boyfriend remembering my 'sisters' past and how it was a painful experience for her.

"Well we can only hope for the best." He told me, but I could see he was also worried. I turned around and noticed that Momoko, Brick and Butch and just came through the door. I pulled Butch to the room Kaoru was in and left.

(End of POV)

(Butch's POV)

After Miyako left I sat beside Kaoru when I noticed she was staring at the wall trying to avoid eye contact with me. Her hands were covered in bandages and a small band-aid on her cheek.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "this is all my fault I should've let you pick me up instead of walking home...I wasn't thinking...what if we-"

"STOP!...just stop...please"

"But..."

"This isn't your fault okay...no one knew he was gonna attack you!"

I layed beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"My body hurts alot Butch."

"I know you need to rest." I told as she fell asleep, Brick told me that they were leaving but I wanted to stay plus I too tired and lazy to leave anyways so i fell asleep beside her.

(End of POV)

After two hours of sleep ( A/N:**I wish i could get that amount of sleep at home**) Kaoru was awaken by a sudden movement from inside her. She was confused at first but smiled when she realised that it was her baby.

"Butch wake up" She said shaking him. He got up mummbling something about her waking her up causing her to giggle.

"What is it woman?!" he growled.

"The baby is moving"she said excitedly.

Butch place his hand on her growing stomach and frowned when he felt nothing.

"Damn kid not even born yet and already picking favourites!" He pouted crossing his arms. Kaoru giggled at his actions and Butch was glad she was back to her old self.

The Doctor informed the couple that Kaoru could leave if she felt any better, which she did...so they both left and went home.

Kaoru told Butch about her job once they were in bed, it took a while but he finally agreed, as long as she stayed close to Miyako.

They slept peacefully that night despite of what happened earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: In this Chapter Kaoru is five months.**

It was 8:00am and Kaoru was getting ready for work and Butch was assisting her in any way he could. Butch's boss called earlier imforing him about a gas leak so all employees would stay home 'til it fixed, he was glad about the situation 'cause that meant that he would be able to finish the baby's room.

"Butch Miya-chan is here so i'm leaving seya!" she said closing the door behind her.

"BYE!" he shouted knowing she heard him. He called his brothers over to help out with the baby's room, there were several stars that needed to be repainted and they had to furnish the room. As soon as they arrive they immediately started to paint and decided to go shopping for the crib and so on later.

(At the Cafe)

Everything was going great with the girls, Kaoru had made no mistakes and had gotten $50.00 in tips also she was exceptionally well when it came to the kids.

"Wow Kaoru-chan, you made $50.00 already?!" Miyako asked her raven-haired friend.

"And on her first day too!" added Brute who sat beside the two puffs. They were currently on break and decided to sit out back and eat cake.

"Maybe I got so much money because of my pregnancy." she told them taking a piece of her chocolate cake. Lately she's been craving sweets and the worst part was when she put chocolate inside of her ramen (gross right?) Butch never protested against it since he wasn't looking forward to being chopped in the head or sleeping on the couch.

"So how do you like being pregnant?" asked Brute eagerly.

"Mmmm...well it exhausting I mean no sleep, throwing up, clinic visits, gotta take different shots and vitamins."she sighed finishing her cake. "Basically it a lot of wor-" she paused smiling earning confused looks from her companions.

"WHAT?!" they asked concerned.

"The baby kicked." she smiled brightly placing their hand on her tummy so they could feel it.

"Does it hurt?" asked Miyako worriedly.

"IE, it just feels weird" she reassured her friend.  
After another conversation about the name and gender of the baby they went back to work.

(With the RRBZ)

"Okay that's the last star!" Boomer said climbing down the ladder to face his brothers. They looked at their work and was satisfied with the results, they cleaned up,ate lunch after which they would go to pick the girls up from work then head to the baby store. Once they were in Brick's Truck they headed off on their mission.

"Hey Boom how was it?" Brick smirked.

"How was what?" he asked.

"Oh c'mon you took her to a love hotel...so how was it?"

"Ummm...she's good...I mean it was good!" Boomer blushed madly.

"Awww look he's embarrassed." Butch cooed causing Brick to laugh and Boomer's blush to deepen.

"Oh shut up!"

They picked up the girls then headed straight to the baby store.

(Inside the baby store)

"Awww isn't this dress adorable!" Miyako squealed holding up a frilly yellow dress.

"Yes it is but we have to get clothes that would be good for both genders." Kaoru reminded the blonde.

The boys went to get the furniture while the girls went shopping for baby clothes, diapers and so wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise.

After a few hours of shopping the group met at the parking lot and put the bags in the back of the truck when they noticed Kaoru staring at a book in a store.

Butch walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "If you want it I could buy it for you." he told her.  
She nodded sheepishly and followed Butch to purchase the book. It was yellow with green polka dots and on the cover it said '_My Baby Diary'_ and he also bought a Snickers Bar for her to eat while they drove home.

At 3:15pm the gang arrived at the Green's home the guys went to finish the baby's room, while the girls made dinner and did the laundry. There was a sudden knock at the door and Kaoru opened the door and saw her older brother standing there with a big box wrapped in red gift paper.

"Hi Dai-nii!" she greeted him and pulled in the house, "what are doing here?"

"Just brought some plushies for my niece or nephew." he said grinning.

"Aww how nice...you can put in the baby's room." she said as she led him down the the hall to the room.  
When they entered they were surprised to see how everything had turned out, Kaoru walked around the room letting her hands run on the furniture while Dai stil stood there in awe. Then she suddenly broke down into tears, which got Butch worried and confused.

"You...you don't like it?" he asked "I could always change it up."

"NO!" she shouted to her husband, "It's...it's perfect...i like it." she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck but then pulled back when she heard Dai 'coughed'. Everyone stayed over for dinner the left when they were done.

~Time Skip~

Butch was busy taking a shower, while his wife was recording the previous events int to the baby diary. When she was done, she went to the baby's room and sat in the rocking chair next to the window reading her unborn child a story. She was so into it that she didn't notice that Butch had entered the room.

"Well this story seems exciting." he said as he approached her.

"We'll continue the story tomorrow baby seems like daddy wants mommy to go to bed." she told her unborn child while Butch was kissing her tummy laying a protective hand on her stomach.

"I never said that you had to-" he paused feeling the baby kick, he looked at Kaoru surprised, "Was that?"

"Yes it was...see he likes you!" she smiled.  
Butch couldn't help but smile before he smashed his lips against Kaoru's in a deep passionate kiss.  
After a heated make out session the couple went to bed and fell sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~3 months later~

"BUTCH!" a soon mother-to-be shouted, " YOU DAMN BASTERD WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE THAT I ASKED FOR?!"

"Coming!" He ran to her, giving her what she had requested. He watched her as she ate the sweet treat.

"Go get me some water this chocolate is very sweet!"

Butch groaned "Man what a slave driver!" he mumbled unaware that she heard him.

"Yea the same slave driver you married and YOU GOT PREGNANT!...GO GET ME MY WATER NOW!" She screamed causing Butch to run as if his life depend on it (well it did).

"Here's your water." he said handing her the water. **'Man I ****hate mood swings!'**

"Thanks." she smiled.  
Butch was glad about being a father but he never knew how...I mean he and his brother practically raised themselves since Mojo...was well not really the best parent you could ask for all he ever did was talk about world domination and crap like that. He was so deep in thought about parenting he never noticed his wife had been calling him.

"BUTCH!" she shouted interrupting his thoughts, "what's wrong I've been calling you for a while now...are you okay?"

"Yea but it's just that i'm not sure how to be a parent and all...I mean what if the kid doesn't like me or what if i mess up and...and what if-"

"Butch i'm sure you'll be the best father ever...but for now let's go get ready for the party at the lab."

"Okay."

The couple spent 20 minutes getting ready (Butch only spent 5 Kaoru spent the other 15) then headed off (by foot) to Lab.

~At the party~

As the greens walked in they were showered with gifts for the baby and for them as well.

"Woah what's this?!" Butch said surprise clearly written on his face as well as Kaoru's.

"Since that stubborn wife of yours.."

"HEY!"

"Didn't want a baby shower gift we decided to give you guys the gifts today." Boomer explained.

Brick gave Kaoru a bag with rope and handcuffs in it.

"Umm and what are these for?" asked Kaoru in a confused tone.

"Oh come on don't play innocent we know you both love BDSM!" said the red head who was now giggling at his brother and his wife whose faces were now red as tomatoes.

"Brick.."

"What?"

"WE HATE YOU!"

"I know."

Kaoru sat at the table with Miyako watching the boys play video games, for the past couple of minutes she had been feeling a little pain but ignored it, she stared at the bathroom in a sleepy daze.

"Babe if you're tired we could leave."

"Not tired!"

"Not yet." he mumbled under his breath.  
For some reason the pain in her lower abdomen wouldn't go away plus she really needed to use the bathroom. As she got up Momoko noticed that her dress was wet and so was the chair she was sitting on.

"Ne Kaoru did you wet yourself" she asked.

"I don't kno-...Ahhhh" She screamed clenching her stomach, "Butch I think it's time!"

Butch wasted no time he carried her to Brick's car and drove to the hospital. Meanwhile Momoko went to get Kaoru's bag but deep down she had a really bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(At the hospital)

Kaoru was still in labour, four hours had already passed and she was only 5cm diluted. Butch had been at her side trying to comfort her.

"Come you can get through this, you're the strongest girl I know!" he siad reassuringly to his crying wife. Another Four hours passed and Butch was hungry and tired, the pain had gotten worse and he watched as she passed out constantly only to hear her scream as the pain got even worse. The doctor checked her to see how far she was and told them she was now 8cm diluted.

"Butch.." she said weakly

"Yes sweetheart?"

"YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Gomen Nasai!" Butch apologized then left to see the rest of the gang.

"How is she?!" asked a very worried Miyako.

"Not good, but she's almost completely diluted." he told them, then went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

After a long painful 8 and a half hours Kaoru was ready to give birth but refused to push since Butch hadn't returned yet. Butch was on sitting in the empty waiting room then a nurse informed him that his (stubborn ) wife wasn't gonna push until he returned to the room.

"Kaoru!" he panted. He stood beside her hold her hands and let a small smile play across his lips.

"Kaoru push when you're ready okay?" the doctor told her and received a nod form the raven haired girl.  
She began to push until a loud wail was heard causing the couple to smile.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced while she give the newborn to the nurse so he could be cleaned up.

"Good job Kaoru!" Butch grinned. His grin disappeared when his wife began to scream.

"Well seems like we got another one on the way!" the doctor said to the surprised couple.  
Kaoru pushed hard and her body gave up, she was tired but she gave one last push and a small whimper was heard and the doctor told them that it was girl Butch couldn't help but smile, as the nurse took their daughter to be cleaned up. Kaoru on the other hand had let go of Butch's hand as her breathing slowed.

"Kaoru you ok?" asked Butch worriedly. He never got an answer and he shook her slightly. "Oi answer me!"

"She's okay she's just asleep." the nurse reassured him. "Once she's awake i'll bring the twins."

~Time skip (2 hrs)~

Kaoru awoke and saw Butch staring at her but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mmmm Butch stop staring it's creepy!"

"Sorry..how you feeling?"

"Fin- WHERE ARE THE TWINS!" she panicked looking around the room frantically.

"Calm down they're fine i'll tell the nurse to bring them in." he said softly then left to get the nurse. In his absence everyone entered to check on Kaoru to see how she was doing.

"Hey Kaoru." they all said simultaneously as they sat in a couch across from her.

"Hey guys." she said softly, as she sat up.

"So did it hurt?!" blurted out Miyako. Everyone sweat dropped at her question.

"Yes..yes it did." she replied in an annoyed tone.

Butch and the nurse returned with the twins, the nurse showed Kaoru how to hold and breastfeed them. She left the couple and their friends to tend to the other newborns and said that she'll be back to get them.

"So..."Brick said almost scaring Miyako, "what are their names?"

"Well...the boy's name is Blaze and the girl..." Butch trailed off staring at his daughter who was fast asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful, he silently giggled about how he'd scar the crap out of her future boyfriends.

"Butch you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Just thinking about how imma scare her future boyfriends shit less!" he grinned. "Can we name her Bliss?"

"Sure!" Kaoaru said smiling as she took Bliss from Butch and gave him Blaze. 'After all her name means joy and happiness.' she thought.

"So when you going home?" Boomer asked.

"Tomorrow." Kaoru replied as she let a yawn.

"Well since you're tired I think we should leave." Butch said, he kissed her fore head then left with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~3 months later~

"Butch can you check on Bliss please!" shouted Kaoru from the kitchen. The twins had just turned three months and already they can balance their heads aswell as sit up on their own, and with Kaoru's super hearing she knows when Bliss is awake since she always kicks the crib when she is.

"Hey there princess." Butch cooed as he entered the room. Bliss was busy playing (or beating) her plushie that Dai had gotten for her and her brother. She looked like Kaoru but had eyes like Butch and long jet black curly hair, while Blaze was the splitting image of Butch but his hair was spiky and more of a bark blue than black.  
Kaoru entered with a sleeping Blaze in her arms and puts him in his crib the proceeds to take out Bliss. she sat in a rocking chair feeding her. Butch stood and stared with a noticiable blush spread across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So why you blushing?"

"N...No reason!"

"What ever." she rolled her eyes then looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms and places her in her crib beside her brother.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"Butch~...ahhh please!"

"Please what?"

"Please...s..stop!"

"Why?"

"We'll wake the kids so stop!"

"No!" he bit down on her neck causing Kaoru to scream, which woke both o the twins.

"Great going Butch now they're awake."


End file.
